Buenos recuerdos
by Kyyu
Summary: "¿Qué coño es eso, Potter?" "Es un sillón, Malfoy, algo que usan para sentarse las personas que no tienen un palo metido por el culo" "Ya. Lo que quería decir es, ¿qué coño hace eso en tu casa?" Drarry. Lemmon.


Sigue con gustarme el drarry, peeero...one more time, regalo para Morgian H. Stone, que no se como consigue hacer que escriba esta cosas xDDD Draco, Harry, un sillón feo y sexo, estáis todos advertidos.

Disclaimer: lo de siempre, nada me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de J. , a la que seguramente no le gustaría saber lo que hago con ellos xD

- ¿Qué coño es eso, Potter?

Aún medio adormilado, Draco Malfoy arrastra las palabras más de lo habitual, alcanzando un matiz de desdén imposible, algo verdaderamente artístico. Harry piensa que si tuviera el mismo talento para algo productivo que para hablar de forma ofensiva ya se habría hecho rico. Es decir, _más_ rico.

- Es un sillón, Malfoy, algo que utilizan para sentarse las personas que no tienen un palo metido por el culo.- no existe otra explicación posible para el comportamiento obscenamente arrogante de Draco Malfoy.- Así que entiendo que en tu familia no estéis familiarizados con ese concepto.

Draco, maravillosamente despeinado después de toda una noche dedicada a estrenar la nueva cama del nuevo apartamento de su nuevo novio _(¿es eso lo que son? ¿puede llamarse relación a media docena de discusiones por cada medio polvo?)_, se niega a sentirse ofendido, y simplemente lo ignora, dejando que el comentario atraviese su cerebro sin dejar ningún rastro de significado. De todos modos, está demasiado ocupado examinando el desconcertante objeto al que Potter ha llamado _sillón. _Tal vez entrecerrando un poco los ojos…Ladea ligeramente la cabeza, tratando de apreciar mejor el borrón que se ve a través de sus párpados casi cerrados. No, sigue pareciendo una bolsa de basura gigante.

No sabe si se debe al desagradable color gris oscuro, al hecho de que parece que los cojines llenos de bultos realmente estén rellenos de basura, o a la multitud de almohadones y ropa descartada la noche anterior que lo cubren.

- Ya. Lo que quería decir es, ¿qué coño hace eso en tu casa?

Parece increíble que haya podido pasarlo por alto. Por otro lado, había visto por primera vez el piso en un estado…digamos, bastante etílico, más concentrado en bajarle los pantalones a Potter y buscar algún rincón cómodo dónde follárselo a gusto que en apreciar la decoración. Y tampoco es que se hubieran molestado en encender la luz. Lo último que podía recordar era ropa volando por todas partes, y después Potter lo arrastró, tropezando con los marcos de las puertas, hasta el dormitorio. Ahí fue donde sus recuerdos empezaron a ponerse borrosos.

- Pues…lo uso para sentarme.- replica Harry sin levantar la mirada del café que bebe a diminutos sorbos, esperando que destierre milagrosamente la resaca que le destroza el cerebro.- Era un saldo, ¿vale?

- Vaya, me pregunto por qué.- responde Draco, con algo que podría ser sarcasmo o simplemente su tono de voz habitual; en su caso, la diferencia es demasiado sutil para distinguirla.- ¿Quién no estaría dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio por la bolsa de basura gigante?

Harry tantea con la mano por la mesa de la cocina, buscando algo que tirarle, a ser posible un objeto que no provoque traumatismos mortales- o tal vez sí- pero siente los músculos de los brazos demasiado tiesos y doloridos. Se levanta de la silla y atraviesa el salón para dejarse caer, resacoso y medio desnudo, sobre su nuevo sillón.

- A mí me gusta.- dice, con la cabeza casi rozando el suelo, y las piernas apoyadas sobre el respaldo.- Es cómodo.

- Es feo.- responde Malfoy, y es realmente asombroso la cantidad de matices que puede darle a cualquier palabra despectiva. En boca de Draco los insultos no son insultos, ha llevado el dominio de la ofensa a un nuevo nivel.

- Es barato.

- Cutre.

- Espacioso.

- Viejo.

- El color es bonito.

- ¿Ciego o daltónico? Ni siquiera la miopía justificaría eso.

- Imbécil.

- Prefiero el término estiloso.

- Y yo preferiría que dejaras en paz mis muebles, pero no son palabras sinónimas y si tengo que elegir, imbécil te define mejor.

- No sabía que los héroes tuvieran tan mal despertar.

- Todos los despertares son malos contigo, Malfoy.

- Entonces deberías considerar que acostarte conmigo implica despertarte conmigo. Si quieres dejar de hacer una cosa, deja de hacer la otra.

Harry se lo piensa, cabeza abajo, intentando encontrar una postura en la que poder observar a su _casinovioperono _sin partirse el cuello. En calzoncillos, despeinado, adormilado, y con cara de asco, y aún se las apaña para ser el tío más sexy que ha entrado nunca en su casa, y en su vida en general.

- Aguantarte por las mañanas es tan agradable como una patada en la boca, pero creo que es un precio justo.- y Harry empieza a comprender que si su relación no funciona tal vez sea porque eso es probablemente lo más romántico que ninguno de los dos ha dicho nunca.

- En ese caso, calla, y súfreme en silencio, Potter.

Draco se sienta en el sillón- bolsa de basura, al lado de la cabeza de Harry, y empieza a dar vueltas, y a cambiar de postura una y otra vez. A juzgar por sus movimientos, trata de ponerse cómodo, o de abrir un agujero en el cojín con el culo. Una de dos. Finalmente se rinde, y empieza a cotorrear sobre las aparentemente infinitas tiendas de Londres en las que podría conseguir un sillón mejor, de un color que atentara menos contra la humanidad, y sobre todo, que no pareciera relleno de latas viejas y espinas de pescado.

Es demasiado pronto, la resaca de Harry es demasiado grande, y Draco está demasiado desnudo para soportar esto, y solo queda una forma de resolver esto sin recurrir a la violencia (la resaca de Harry también es demasiado grande para eso). Así que hace lo único que puedo hacer. Se levanta intentando no morir en el intento por al dolor de cabeza, apoya una rodilla en el sillón y pasa la otra por encima de las piernas de Draco.

- Por el amor de Dios, Malfoy, cállate.- dice finalmente.

El plan es demasiado tentador, Harry está demasiado desnudo, y no cabe duda de que follar se les da mejor que hablar. Tal vez otra razón por la que la relación no funciona…o tal vez no.

Cuando Malfoy lo besa, queda confirmado que ha merecido la pena soportar sus gilipolleces matutinas. Efectivamente, él lo besa, sin importar que sea Harry el que se he sentado encima de él, mirándolo con una expresión que decía _vamosafollarquierasonoytevaagustar_ tan claramente como si lo llevara escrito en la cara. Draco no es la clase de persona que se deja besar, o convencer, o hacer cualquier cosa en general. Bueno, a veces se deja hacer ciertas cosas, en realidad. Pero hará todo lo posible para evitar que tome otro la iniciativa, y sobre todo, nunca pedirá nada. Draco Malfoy no pide, simplemente exige y toma lo que es suyo, ya sea un beso, una cerveza de mantequilla o a Harry Potter.

Esta vez va a ser diferente, Harry se encargará de que lo sea. Así que cuando empieza a sentir la erección del rubio debajo de los boxers, y se desliza hasta el suelo de rodillas, para que quede a la altura de su boca, no deja que los largos dedos de Draco se enreden en su pelo, guiándole, marcando el ritmo. Los aparta de un manotazo, y cuando Draco intenta volver a hacerlo, le sujeta por las muñecas, alejando las pálidas manos de su cabeza. Le oye gruñir, pero sabe que lo desea demasiado para rechistar.

Cuando por fin le suelta para empezar a quitarle esos molestos boxers, las manos de Draco han aprendido la lección, y se quedan donde están. Tampoco hace amago de moverlas cuando Harry se deshace de su ropa interior y empieza a lamerlo, lentamente, desde abajo a arriba. Llega un momento en el que su lengua sube deslizándose para no volver a bajar. Cuando lo hace, es toda la boca de Potter, y no solo su lengua, la que rodea el miembro de Draco. Continúa con el mismo vaivén interminable, bajando más cada vez, hasta que Malfoy es lo único que llena su boca, su mente y todos sus sentidos.

Los gemidos del rubio aumentan de volumen, cada vez más rápidos y entrecortados, y es entonces cuando las manos de Harry sustituyen a su boca, aminorando el ritmo. _Esto no se ha terminado. _Se levanta, apoyando la rodilla entre las piernas de Draco, y le besa, agarrándole firmemente la nuca, hundiendo los dedos en su espeso pelo dorado, mientras su otra mano continúa arrancándole sonoros gemidos. Siente su propia erección, presionando la pierna de Malfoy. Se muere de ganas de deshacerse de esos malditos boxers, y acabar con esto, de follárselo de una vez contra ese espantoso sillón, de hacerle gritar su nombre y suplicarle. Tal vez así conseguiría bajarle esos malditos humos. Quizá lo único que necesita es que le demuestren que no es el único que consigue lo que desea.

Pero se toma su tiempo. Le empuja suavemente, apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros, hasta tumbarlo sobre el sillón, atrapado entre los cojines y el cuerpo de Harry. Draco intenta recuperar algo del terreno perdido tirando hacia abajo de sus boxers, y esta vez Harry se siente incapaz de detenerle. Su atención se centra ahora en cosas más importantes. Lenta, muy lentamente, sus dedos van bajando por el cuerpo del rubio, y mientras con la otra mano le hace levantar las caderas, se introducen dentro de él, uno por uno, con la misma tortuosa lentitud, preparándolo, probándolo.

Sabe que está llevando a Draco hasta el límite, y este ya no puede hacer más que gemir incoherencias y dejarse llevar. Con la espalda arqueada, deja que las manos de Potter recorran su cuerpo a placer, deja que sus dedos lo llenen de una forma que le hace estremecer al pensar que pronto no serán sus dedos lo que este dentro de él. Y cuando finalmente ocurre, sigue sin ser capaz de articular una palabra, incluso sus gemidos suenan tan entrecortados que decide limitarse a intentar seguir respirando. Lo siente dentro de él, por primera vez, y no entiende como se ha negado a si mismo esto durante tanto tiempo. En medio del vaivén, consigue retenerle por el pelo y acercarse lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído obscenidades que ningún Malfoy admitiría jamás haber pronunciado.

El viejo sillón tiembla bajo el ritmo de sus cuerpos moviéndose al compás, y Draco tiembla cuando los dientes de Harry recorren su cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva y piel enrojecida. No es el Harry que conoce, el que dejaba que Draco tomara de él lo que quisiera. Ahora es él quien exige, y no piensa conformarse con lo que el rubio le dé. Tendrá lo que desee de él. Lo tendrá todo. Pero no necesita hacer nada, porque Draco está dispuesto a concedérselo. Solo desea perderse en ese momento, en esa sensación, ser absolutamente suyo, con todo lo que tiene y todo lo que es.

Los movimientos de Potter son cada vez más frenéticos, y de repente Draco lo siente quedarse quieto durante un instante, y lo próximo que sabe es que acaba de correrse. Se queda ahí, incapaz de mover un músculo, mientras la neblina que ocupa su mente se va disolviendo lentamente. Aún tiembla, y sabe que le resultaría imposible levantarse aunque lo deseara. Encima de él, el moreno se relaja, y Draco siente el semen caliente corriendo por su vientre.

Por fin, Potter se deja caer a su lado, y se gira para mirarle, con una sonrisa de insufrible arrogancia pintada en la cara. Pero por una vez, a Draco no le importa. No va a molestarse en encontrar un comentario ingenioso para borrarle esa expresión. Solo sigue tumbado a su lado, y deja de pensar. Solo necesita sentir, ahora.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo después, se revuelve contra el cuerpo de Potter y levantándose un poco, apoyado sobre un codo, comenta:

- ¿Sabes qué, Potter? Puede que le dé otra oportunidad a tu sillón.- sonríe y añade.- Creo que me traerá buenos recuerdos.


End file.
